Hermanos:
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "El destino me dio la guerra y la armadura de escorpio. Pero también me dio un hermano. Gracias Camus, y de nada. Feliz cumpleaños." Fic dedicado al cumpleaños del Maestro de los Hielo. !Feliz Cumpleaños Camus! (7 de Febrero) -NO YAOI


**Bueno, este pequeño fic, es en honor al cumpleaños de Camus de Acuario que es hoy, 7 de Febrero. !Sos mi favorito!**

**Un abrazo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ni sus personajes me perteneces. Salvo Etnet y Antares de Escorpio y Boris de Acuario (Que dicho sea de paso, Boris y Antares son personajes OC de mi fic Aurora Boreal de la vida de Camus)**

* * *

**Hermanos:**

Milo entró en la onceava casa con entusiasmo, venía de la biblioteca de su templo, en la que, extrañamente, había pasado horas. Estaba contento porque ese día era especial y quería celebrarlo con su mejor amigo. Camus estaba sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, casi parecía dormido. Milo lo miró un momento y vio en él al mismo niño que le ofreció su amistad incondicional hace años. Sonrió apretando la carpeta que traía en sus manos y suspiró. Siempre era difícil lidiar con su amigo los siete de febrero.

— Buenos días Camus. — Dijo con entusiasmo sentándose a su lado. — No sabes lo que encontré en la biblioteca de mi templo.

— Buenos días Milo. No sabía que fueras a la biblioteca. Es más, pensé que no tenías una. — Camus entreabrió los ojos con una sonrisa mordaz.

— ¡Yo también! Lo descubrí hoy. — Rio con entusiasmo. — Mira.

El francés frunció el ceño al ver un álbum con tapas de cuero sobre su mesa. Milo abrió la cubierta y le mostró la primera página: Una foto.

— ¿Un álbum de fotos? — Preguntó encarnando una ceja. Su amigo rio.

— Si, mira tiene retratos de Dégel y Kardia, y de nuestros maestros Boris y Antares, además de todos los guardianes de Acuario y Escorpio que hubo. ¿No te parece fantástico? Algunas son pinturas muy viejas, y otras, como los de Boris y Antares, son fotos.

Camus hojeó en álbum extrañado. Se notaba por la cubierta que era muy viejo, y el polvo databa que no lo habían tocado en bastante tiempo. Mientras miraba retratos de antiguos caballeros, una hoja amarillenta se escapó de la última página. Camus la tomó y leyó el contenido en voz alta. En una letra antigua y enrulada se leía la frase: _"Amigos a través del tiempo."_ y más abajo una dedicatoria: _"Todas esas personas que no tienen a un compañero para sobrellevar esos momentos tristes no sabrán nunca lo que es tener un amigo. Lamentablemente yo no tengo un amigo, pero tengo un hermano. Gracias por batallar codo a codo conmigo y luchar contra la corriente de nuestras complicadas vidas. Sé que no es casualidad que seamos amigos y estoy feliz por eso. Etnet de Escorpión._"

Camus dobló y guardó la amarillenta carta en un folio del álbum y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Milo esperaba alguna reacción indiferente propia de él, sin embargo se limitó a levantarse, tomar una hoja y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Qué haces Camus? — Preguntó el griego frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cuando este terminó de garabatear algo en su cuaderno Milo lo miró expectante, sin embargo, él guardó la hoja en el mismo lugar de la otra y lo miró con severidad.

— A este álbum le falta nuestra foto.

Milo saltó de emoción y buscó entre sus bolsillos de la ropa de entrenamiento las fotos que había seleccionado esa mañana, luego de encontrar el álbum. Se las mostró a Camus, y juntos decidieron colocar dos. En una se los veía recién llegados al Santuario juntos con sus maestros Boris de Acuario y Antares de Escorpión, y en la otra estaban abrazados el siete de febrero del año anterior, en el día del decimonoveno cumpleaños de Camus.

— Feliz cumpleaños número veinte. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. — Gritó con ahínco el escorpión.

— Amigos no, Milo. Hermanos.

El griego le dio una palmada en el hombro y husmeó la carta que había escrito Camus. Él lo dejó espiar y volvió a cerrar los ojos, recostándose sobre el sillón. Milo desdobló el papel y leyó para sus adentros: _"Me enseñaron que tener sentimientos es signo de debilidad. Yo creo, ahora a mis veinte años, que no tener sentimientos es cobardía. Atreverse a querer es de valientes. Y sí, soy un acuariano frío y poco demostrativo, pero tengo a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano que complementa todo lo que no soy. Si tener sentimientos es de débiles, este álbum comprueba que todos los acuarianos somos débiles. Gracias Milo por enseñarme esta gran lección y por aceptar ser mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Gracias por todo. Camus de Acuario." _Milo sonrió y miró a su amigo dormir sobre su sillón. Si, seguro, frío y poco demostrativo…

Hermanos desde los tiempos remotos, los acuario y los escorpio tienen esa conexión que solo pocos amigos tienen. Son de ese estilo de amigos, en la que los dos son tan opuestos al otro, que llegan a parecérsele.

— El destino me dio la guerra y la armadura de escorpio. — Dijo Milo a la nada, pues Camus se había quedado dormido. — Pero también me dio un hermano. Gracias Camus, y de nada. Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
